1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to child carriages including baby carriages and strollers and child carts all of which are propelled by an adult walking, running or riding another vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
With an increasing interest in physical fitness, adults are spending more time out-of-doors walking, running, riding bicycles and otherwise exercising. This can be an enjoyable activity which is fun to share with children. Unfortunately, however, children typically cannot maintain the same level of exercise as an adult, so child carriages have become increasingly popular. These carriages have typically taken the form of three-wheeled jogging strollers and two-wheeled carts which are towable by bicycles.
These carriages are typically larger than a conventional baby carriage primarily to provide increased stability at the higher speeds typically associated with jogging or bicycle riding. For this reason, a three-wheel jogging stroller is commonly provided with an elongate wheel base and a generally wider wheel track.
These increased dimensions make it difficult to transport such carriages, for example, when a family drives an automobile to a distant location to jog or ride bicycles. In such a case it would be beneficial if the carriage were collapsible to a size that could fit into the conventional trunk of an automobile. Where this has not been possible, the carriages have been towed on the top of an automobile or a larger vehicle, such as a van, has been required. Thus it has become increasingly desirable to provide a carriage which can fold into a compact configuration more suitable for conventional transport. A carriage which can also be inexpensively and easily converted between a jogging stroller and a towable bicycle cart would be of particular interest.